Sanctuary for all
by yeti100
Summary: a Cabal remnant trying to take the world, one young abnormal appears to be the key, can the sanctuary team figure out the part he has to play before it is to late
1. Chapter 1

oh my goodness first sanctuary fic, i've been working on this first bit for a little while now, so please tell me what you think, if everyone likes i'll keep this story going

* * *

"Henry status report"

doctor Helen Magnus took quick strides through the cabal lab most of the scientists had been scattered in their initial assault but there were a few guards still to be dealt with

"me and Will are sweeping the second level now doc most of the guards are out cold, no signs of any abnormals yet"

this cabal hideout had shown up on the sanctuary radar only recently and she wanted nothing more than to put an end to it

"very good Henry I'll take Kate and continue my sweep once finished you and Will proceed down to the next level"

Kate and Magnus worked quickly and systematically through each lab while Will and Henry continued their search through the lower levels

"so it was an energy spike that gave this place away right Henry"

Wills eyes searched through every room they passed each containing evidence of experiments but no abnormals yet

"not quite this place was playing it smart drawing on just enough power so as not to attract any attention, but about five hours ago it started drawing on a whole lot of juice"

the two of them kept going, until something caught Henry's nose

"hey wait Will hold up" he took a few more seconds until he was certain of the smell "this way come on"

without waiting Henry took off leaving Will to catch up

"Henry what is it"

he was panting trying to keep up, Henry's HAP physiology was allowing him to set a blistering pace

"i don't know this whole place smells kind of clinical, but there's something around here something that smells like the outside"

Henry was turning in circles trying to pinpoint the scent

"got it follow me"

Will sighed in exhaustion next time he was getting paired with Kate, the chase led them both deeper into the Cabal facility a few seconds later and Will could feel the hairs on the back of his arms standing on end

"Henry can you feel that, there's a lot of static in the air, are we closer to that scent"

Henry nodded and signaled to Will, silently they approached a door, it looked to be made entirely of plastic through the small window off the room they saw the source of the static

"Magnus we found a kid down here possibly an abnormal we're gonna get him out of here"

even as they talked a random discharge of electricity struck the walls of the room, and the boy was the source

"alright Will, Kate and I will continue the search you two get him out of here"

before Will could give the order Henry already had the door open and was moving into the room

"Henry wait!"

his warning came about a second too late, another random discharge hit Henry and he was thrown back out the door

"will you get your head in gear Henry, marching into a room with a human lightning bolt not your best plan"

Will had to admit his friend looked kind of cute with his hair on end and that dopey dazed expression on his face,

"sorry yeah, this place is just giving me the creeps, how we gonna get him out of there"

Henry could see Will quickly survey the room, his super eyeballs picking out all the detail there was to find

"I'm thinking we have a look around, this whole room looks like it was built to contain him, they probably have some stuff around here we can use"

their search took about five minutes in a storage room off to their left they found some protective clothing they could use

"i still say you cheated"

Henry looked quite ridiculous in the safety gear, but it kept the boy he was carrying from shocking him again

"Henry even i can't cheat at rock paper scissors"

the safety gear had looked quite ridiculous luckily there was only one set of gear so a quick game decided who would wear it

"yeah whatever, hey Doc we're on our way out we'll meet the big guy by the truck, i think you need to take a look at this kid when we get back, he looks to be in pretty bad shape"

Will took another look at the boy Henry was carrying, his guess placed him about 14 or 15 but he was quite skinny and very pale although the electrical discharges were becoming less frequent

"alright Henry we've almost finished our sweep, we'll meet you outside in five minutes"

laying the young abnormal gently in the back of their truck Will and Magnus climbed in the back while Kate and Henry got the van started, they began the drive back to the sanctuary. the drive took at least five hours, once back Magnus and the Big Guy quickly took the young abnormal they rescued down to her lab to take care of him leaving the others to go about their jobs around the sanctuary

"alright you two I'm gonna go take a shower wash all the crazy scientist smell off me, who's turn is it to take care of the night feedings"

Kate obviously knew it was her turn, but she disappeared before either of them could argue the point, giving it up as a lost cause Henry disappeared to his lab and Will went off to deal with the night feedings

"so Mangus how's our patient"

Magnus was pouring over the notes from her examination of their young patient

"he's stable, and the electrical discharges you and Henry experienced have stopped, he should wake up soon hopefully, maybe we can find out what he was doing there"

will nodded his agreement and pressed his fingers together in front of his face, carefully observing Magnus, something was on her mind

"is Henry alright Magnus he seemed a little out of sorts on the mission"

bingo the look on her face told Will he'd hit the nail on the head

"i should never have agreed to let him come on this mission, after what happened to him and Ashley at the hands of the Cabal"

she didn't have to continue, Henry never really spoke of what happened when the Cabal experimented on him, Will wasn't surprised the mission stirred up old feelings and memories

"alright I'm gonna check up on him and then finish my reports"

Magnus gave him a smile of appreciation, before turning back to her work. Wills first attempt to find him in his lab failed, Will didn't think Henry would've gone to sleep yet, and he had passed the Kitchens on his way down. after a couple more minutes searching and directions from Steve Will found him keeping an eye on their young patient

"hey you alright Henry"

Henry only gave a slight turn of his head to acknowledge Will, he looked tired more than anything and concern was etched over his face

"yeah m'fine just thought I'd hang around for a bit, case he wakes up"

Will looked from Henry to the boy they rescued he was fairly tall but very skinny, his wrists also showed signs of the Cabals mistreatment

"alright well just remember not to stay up too late, I'm sure Magnus will need you to fix something before long so we'll need you awake"

a faint smile was the only sign Henry had heard him, deciding he was alright for the moment Will left to get some sleep himself. Henry drifted off to sleep sometime in the early hours of the morning. the sanctuary pulsed with life throughout the night, it wasn't until it was pitch black outside that the patient woke up. his eyes flicked open slowly and his expression quickly turned to panic, the strong scent of fear woke Henry with a start

"hey, hey its OK, its OK you're alright"

the young boys expression relaxed slightly but Henry could still smell a strong scent of fear from him

"I'm not sure how much you can remember, but this is the sanctuary, I'm Henry, me and my friends rescued you from the Cabal, what's your name"

he looked at Henry carefully, probably trying to decide if he looked like a threat

"I'm Luke, do you know where Marcus is"

Henry had been about to call Magnus but Luke's question got his attention

"no i don't, who is Marcus?"

Luke's face turned to panic almost instantly

"that's not good, i thought he might have helped you rescue me, if he didn't, and he was close by, he might think you're, oh this is very not good"

he was talking himself round in circles

"hey kid calm down whats wrong"

Luke stopped muttering and took a breath

"sorry, we need to get moving quickly, if you're really not Cabal then your friends are in danger"

Henry still couldn't figure out what the heck the kid was on about but he helped him out of the hospital bed and they took off through the halls of the sanctuary

"what do you mean my friends are in danger"

Luke still needed supporting but Henry had seen that determined look from Ashley when she was little, there was no way he'd stay put

"i have a friend who i traveled with for a while now, i can't remember much after the Cabal took me, but i know he's been trying to rescue me, he doesn't know you guys aren't Cabal, he will break in here to try and rescue me, and anyone that gets in his way is in danger"

it was late but Will couldn't sleep, he figured the big guys classic combination of hot milk and a clip round the ear might do the trick so he made his way down to the kitchen. before he got very far a shadow outside the sanctuary's wide windows caught his eye. before he could focus on the shape it flew straight through the window knocking him to the ground.

"where is he!"

before will could manage a response a strong arm gripped him like a vice and he was pinned against the wall

"Will!"

Kate's gun was in her hand in an instant but before she could fire something wrapped around her wrist and then her neck and she was lifted into the air, will was amazed to see it was the abnormals tail that had Kate.

"Marcus stop it, put them down"

Luke and Henry appeared followed shortly by Magnus and the big guy. Marcus did as he was asked and lowered Will and Kate gently to the ground. the pair of them quickly retreated.

"come on Luke we need to go"

he unfurled his wings as he spoke, every intention of carrying Luke back out the window with him

"no, i think we should stay, this place is called the sanctuary, and i think Henry and his friends can help us"

silently closing his wings he wrapped his tail around his waist and followed Luke and everyone else in the direction of Magnus's office. it took over an hour to explain the sanctuary to the two young guests, once done Magnus offered them both a place at the sanctuary

"are you sure doctor Magnus"

Luke was fairly relaxed in the small sofa, but his friend was clearly still very agitated perched on the back of the chair

"of course, any abnormal is welcome at the sanctuary, this can be a safe haven for you two, just like it is for so many others"

Marcus and Luke shared a quick look, communicating wordlessly

"we'd love to, doctor Magnus"

there was a general smile around the room, giving his usual grunts of congratulation the big guy disappeared to tidy the sanctuary, followed by Kate who muttered something about meeting a contact

"here why don't you two come with me, we can see about finding you some clothes that don't scream 'i was kidnapped from an evil lair'"

Luke followed Henry out of the room, Marcus right behind them

"what do you think of our new guests then Will"

Magnus wore an intrigued smile that Will knew all to well

"they seem to be OK, although that kid Marcus is a bit tense, it might take him some time to let his guard down and relax"

Will had the feeling Marcus could be trouble if he wanted to be, the kid was almost as strong as the big guy

"yes he appears to be very protective of Luke, fascinating though, i hope he allows me to examine, him, i haven't met to many sentient flying abnormals, and that tail an almost demonic appearance"

Will let a smile cross his face, only Magnus could use the words demonic and fascinating in the same sentence, but even he had to admit, Marcus's pitch black wings gave him a very impressive and very intimidating appearance

"alright well I'm gonna see if i can get some sleep again, you should get some rest too"

Will knew she probably wouldn't take his advice, but his drooping eyelids threatened sleep before he even reached his bed. elsewhere in the sanctuary Henry was helping the sanctuary's newest guests get settled in

"a lot of abnormals sleep down in the lower levels and you two are welcome too, but Magnus said you'd probably be happier up here, now we got plenty of rooms, but I figured you'd be happier in the same room"

Henry had chosen the room well, it had a high ceiling and a window big enough for Marcus to get through without having to break out

"thanks Henry, this place is amazing"

Marcus gave a silent nod of agreement and leaped up onto the wardrobe and crouched there like a gargoyle

"the big guy moved some of my old clothes in here, they're from when i was a kid so they should fit you just fine, and they don't fit me anymore so Marcus is welcome to rip wing holes in them if he needs to"

Henry took another look up at Marcus, the kids expression gave nothing away, Luke was looking straight at Henry a look of understanding on his face

"yeah Marcus doesn't talk much, don't worry you'll get used to him"

taking one look at Henry's confused face Luke started laughing, even Marcus was grinning on the top of the wardrobe, crossing his arms Henry started walking out of the room

"OK you two i'll leave you too it, Magnus wants to see you both in the morning, i think she wants to make sure the cabal didn't do any permanent damage to the both of you" at the mention of the cabal Marcus's tail unfurled and flickered menacingly in the air "hey don't worry Magnus isn't anything like the Cabal ok, trust me, I'm an abnormal just like you two and the doc has never done anything bad by me"

Marcus's tail quivered ominously through the air, but one look from luke and he relaxed on his perch

"thanks Henry, we'll see you tomorrow"

a brief nod of his head and Henry left the room, hoping to get a little sleep before the next sanctuary emergency required his attention

as it happened the next sanctuary emergency happened roughly two hours after Henry had put his head down on his pillow, cursing he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed before running down the halls to find the source of the alarm. after about a minute he ran into Will

"hey Henry, whats going on"

Henry Shrugged his shoulders

"no clue i was hoping you would know, the alarm is definitely on this level though"

Will's phone caught their attention and Magnus was on the other end when he answered

"Will I've isolated the source of the alarm, its coming from the window in Luke and Marcus's room"

Will and Henry exchanged looks, it was probably just Marcus tripping the alarm on his way out

"alright we'll go check it out"

closing his phone Will ran after Henry. it seemed like nothing was wrong when they got there Marcus was motionless on the wardrobe, but stepping further into the room,  
they saw Luke pinned to the floor, with a dark figure leaning over him

"Hey leave him alone"

Will's shout caught the figures attention, as it turned on them will found himself transfixed by a pair of bright yellow eyes, he and Henry were completely paralyzed

"no interference"

the figure turned away from Will and Henry and Back to Luke

"leave him alone"

Henry's words were accompanied by a feral growl, half transformed he broke free of the paralysis and charged forwards, but his teeth closed over thin air as the intruder moved at impossible speeds to evade him

"no interference"

Henry closed his eyes to avoid the paralysis but was left vulnerable as the intruder slammed him against the wall

"no more interference"

the intruder leveled a gun at Henry's head. before he could pull the trigger Marcus's tail cracked through the air shattering the wooden wall panelling behind the intruder who moved again. the yellow eyes turned on Marcus again and he was stopped in his tracks

"now you come with me boy"

the intruder grabbed Luke and slung him over his shoulder

"not so fast, this is my house and i will not permit anyone under my care to be taken without permission"

Magnus entered the room a pair of reflective sunglasses covering her eyes. her gun pointed straight at the intruder

"no interference"

the intruder leveled its yellow eyes on Magnus but she remained unaffected

"please, you'll have to do better than that"

she fired her gun once and the intruder dropped Luke clutching his leg in pain

"you will regret this"

following its threat the intruder leaped out the window it had entered through. satisfied Magnus turned to the rest of the room, Henry and Luke were unconscious will and Marcus were still paralyzed. she contacted the big guy who helped her transport everyone down to the infirmary. this had been a long night


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 please enjoy

* * *

"oh my head"

Will sat up in the hospital bed, he had a pounding headache

"how are you feeling Will"

Will turned to Magnus she was decked out in her doctors coat and staring at him with a concerned look on her face

"i duuno, but i'm pretty certain i haven't felt like this since college, what was that thing"

she smiled

"i have no idea, I've never seen anything with abilities like that, it was almost like hypnosis, and all it required was direct eye contact"

Will could remember the abnormals eyes

"so how did you stop yourself from being affected?"

magnus smiled and showed Will her sunglasses

"you don't live to be my age without learning a trick or two Will"

Will looked at the sunglasses

"like how to accessorize"

they both started laughing

"cheeky monkey, anyway if you're feeling better i'm gathering everyone for a meeting"

Will followed Magnus up to the meeting room, henry was sat next to Luke on the couch clutching his ribs Marcus was crouched on the back of the couch between them

"thanks for meeting here everyone, i have no doubt that we all have questions about the attack last night, and we need to discuss everything"

Kate had not been witness to the creatures attack, but she had wasted no time in telling the guys just how pathetic they were

"yeah I'm glad we're having this discussion, so you guys can tell me exactly how the four of you got your assess kicked by one abnormal"

Henry and Marcus both turned to glare at Kate but she was having too much fun to notice

"it was fast, or at least it seemed fast"

nobody could figure out who had talked, eventually eyes turned to Marcus

"hey you can talk"

Henry's voice was full of surprise

"of course i can talk, i even make sense sometimes, and that thing, it only looked fast"

Henry looked very sheepish, he had assumed Marcus couldn't talk

"Marcus what do you mean?"

Helen hadn't had a chance to observe the abnormals speed, and was very curious as to how it worked

"when i looked with my eyes he moved fast, but when i listened he wasn't fast"

most of the room looked at Will for a translation

"i think i understand, the abnormal was altering your perception, he looked like he was in reach but he was actually further away, but the abnormal can only affect what you see"

the big guy slapped Henry on the back of the head

"should have trusted your nose Henry"

tired of being picked on Henry decided to speak up

"yeah well that explains the speed, but it wasn't just fast it was strong, i mean i haven't cracked a rib since my last birthday hug from the big guy"

the big guy slapped Henry again

"i told you Henry you need to drink more milk"

frowning at the big guy again Henry got up and moved out of reach

"well that explains a lot gentleman, the only real question that remains is why did he attack us, i mean to capture Luke obviously, but to what end, you're abnormality is quite unique Luke, the only real comparison is Nikola, but still not all that close, but even then what reason would they have for taking you"

eyes turned to Luke and he wasn't all that happy to be the centre of attention

"i really don't know Dr Magnus, but from what you've explained of the cabal, they are trying to find ways to use abnormals to their advantage, i can't generate electricity, only absorb it and even then not all that much, i just can't see any really big reason for them wanting me"

Magnus nodded her agreement, she would have to think about it, compare him to other abnormals see if there is a connection

"in the meantime, Henry i want you to find out how the abnormal got through security, and everyone should carry a pair of glasses like these at all times, the paralysis can only take affect with direct eye-contact"

there were nods of agreement and the sanctuary team dispersed

"hey Henry do you want our help with the security stuff, i figure we can help with the heavy lifting till your ribs are better"

Henry doubted the two scrawny kids would be much good with the heavy stuff, but his aching ribs told him he should take all the help he could get

"yeah sure, come on we'll grab all my tools from the lab and then do a perimeter sweep"

Luke and Marcus followed Henry down to his lab in the lower levels

"alright come on Will, I'm going to check in with a few of my contacts, see if they heard anything about the attack, and you're coming with me"

before he could object Will found himself being dragged out of the room forcibly by Kate, leaving a chuckling Magnus alone with the big guy

"there is something on your mind, Will could see it, and so can i, what's wrong"

Helen sighed, her old friend could read her as well as Will, he had known her too long

"nothing yet, but i have my suspicions, I'm going to ask Luke if i can examine him more closely, i only have a rough idea of the extent of his abnormality, perhaps a little knowledge will light our way"

a low grumble escaped the big guys lips

"be careful around the other one, he won't like it one bit"

nodding her agreement Magnus left to find Luke in the lower levels, down at his lab Henry was showing off to the boys

"oh yeah there are so many different abnormals here, and all over the world, that's what the sanctuary network is for"

apart from a jumpy elemental the tour had been pretty uneventful, Marcus had only raised his tail once, but they were both really impressed by sally

"this is Sally, she's been here, since well, since before i can remember"

sally swam close and pressed her hands against the glass

"go ahead, say hello" both boys hesitated at first, unsure of what to do "just put your hand against hers, you'll figure out the rest"

Marcus stepped forwards first, and gently pressed his hand against the glass, after a few seconds Sally started giggling

"what she say"

the few times Henry had spoken to Sally she had never laughed at him

"she said she liked my wings, and i said i liked her tail"

Henry was tempted to laugh himself, but considering Marcus was only just starting to open up, he decided against it

"go on Luke she wants to talk to you too"

taking Henry's advice Luke hesitantly placed his hand against the glass, for a few seconds everything was normal, then Sally started writhing in pain

"hey whats going on"

Marcus wrapped his tail around Luke and pulled him away from the glass, Henry quickly contacted Magnus

"hey doc listen something freaky happened between Luke and Sally, you need to check on her"

Magnus was on her way down and diverted her path to Sally's tank

"come on Will, for all of you powers of psychology, that was too obvious"

* * *

three contacts down and Will was beginning to give up hope that any one of Kate's contacts were going to be of help

"its not my fault, he was hiding something, how was i supposed to know it was just a simple pet abnormal"

Kate was not happy, Will had spotted something wrong with her contact and refused to let it go

"yeah and you reduced him to a gibbering wreck to find out, it'll be weeks before he talks to me again"

saved by a ringing phone will answered it

"hello, what, is she okay, alright yeah we'll pick some up, OK, bye"

hanging up Will turned to Kate and gave her directions

"we need to pick up some herbs for Sally, I'm not sure whats happened but she requested this old herbal remedy Magnus gave her once"

turning the van around Kate pointed them towards the place Will had mentioned

"Magnus say whats going on, I've never heard of Sally being ill before"

neither had Will

"she didn't say much, only that it happened when Sally tried talking to Luke"

Kate didn't like the telepathy, it freaked her out

"yeah well that's what you get for bringing the human lightning bolt near a big pool of water"

rolling his eyes at her joke Will couldn't help but notice something odd about Kate

"so what do you think of Marcus and Luke"

Kate usually didn't have the best relationships with abnormals given her past, but she had seemed especially tense around Luke and Marcus

"eh they seem alright"

Will had been expecting another joke, looking at her with an unwavering gaze

"stop being evasive Kate, whats wrong"

she knew Will was on to her, he half expected Kate to tell him to shut up and mind his own business, but she stopped the van and looked at him seriously

"i think i knew those two, before we rescued them...back in my days working for the Cabal"

Will connected the information she gave him

"are you sure it was Luke you helped capture"

she concentrated hard on her memories of that night

"positive, i was working with some other guys, we cornered him, and it was my tranq that brought him down, i didn't realize how young he was, i should have done something then he disappeared into the Cabal networks and i never saw him again"

Will had rarely seen guilt from Kate

"you may want to talk to Magnus about this, and then Luke, he deserves to know, but i suggest you keep out of reach of Marcus and his tail when you tell them"

nodding her gratitude Kate climbed out of the van and grabbed the supplies they needed, once back in they drove back to the sanctuary

"are you alright"

Magnus was crouched at the top of Sally's tank talking to her"

_"better now, although i have as Henry would say a killer headache"_

magnus felt a grin creep across her face

"what happened when you tried to communicate with Luke"

magnus doubted Luke's electricity could have been to blame

_"his mind, is so much, too much, i was overwhelmed"_

Magnus was beginning to understand what had happened

"alright, will and Kate will bring you the headache remedy when they get back"

leaving the tank Magnus went to find Luke, after a bit of searching she found him with Henry and Marcus fixing a couple of security cameras, she didn't need Will to see how nervous Luke was, he almost collapsed when he saw her

"doctor Magnus, I'm sorry, really sorry, i don't know what happened, but i didn't..."

smiling gently Magnus placed her hands on Luke's shoulders, she was reminded of a young Henry, caught after his first time sneaking out

"Luke calm down, i know you didn't do anything on purpose, Sally is fine, and with her help i think i understand what happened"

Luke relaxed slightly and Magnus lead him and Marcus to everyone to her lab

"now i want you to relax Luke, this device is for measuring brain activity, hopefully it will explain what happened"

Henry and Magnus gently attached the pads to Luke's temples, out of the corner of his eye Henry could see Marcus, he was being extra careful, any sign of discomfort from Luke and Marcus would snap

"alright Henry if you would"

flipping the switch Henry watched the monitor spring into a frenzy of life, readings were off the chart, the measurements rose to impossible levels, then before anyone could react the machine sparked out

"whoa doc what the heck was that"

* * *

next chapter will come soon, not sure when, thanks for the review its good to know people are enjoying reading this


	3. Chapter 3

next chapter, i don't own sanctuary or any of its characters, before i start talking i want to say thanks to melissaadams22 for being an awesome reviewer, please enjoy

* * *

"whoa doc what the heck was that"

henry helped Luke take the pads of his head and Marcus stood over him glaring at Magnus

"i apologise Luke, i certainly wasn't expecting that, it appears your mental activity is far beyond what this machine can measure"

it was impossible to believe his mind moved that fast

"is that dangerous, is he gonna be alright"

Marcus's voice was full of concern

"yes there doesn't appear to be any negative side effects"

appeased for the moment Marcus pulled his friend to his feet

"come on thats enough for today"

nodding his agreement Luke let himself be lead out of the lab

"wow Doc, i mean thats insane, kid has like a super brain, still can't figure out why the Cabal want him"

Magnus smiled at henry

"i have a few ideas, but nothing concrete yet, although this may help me figure it out, i'll make a few calls"

Magnus walked out of the lab before Henry realised

"hey doc wait aren't you gonna help me clean up?" he knew she heard him "alright fine i got it"

Magnus walked up to her office she knew of only one person who might have some insight into the Cabals mind, before she could pick up her phone Kate walked through the door

"hey doctor Magnus, can i talk to you for a minute?"

Magnus was surprised to see a unusually somber look on Kates face

"of course Kate, whats on your mind?"

Kate looked at her feet for a moment before continuing

"its about the kid Luke, i think i met him once before, i think i was the one that helped the cabal capture him"

Magnus could understand why Kate was worried

"I see, my suggestion for now would be not to inform Luke, he is still nervous around us, it may break his confidence if he finds out and if he chooses to leave we can't stop him, that would leave him vulnerable"

Kate nodded her agreement and was secretly glad not to have to tell them yet

"ok, oh and me and Will didn't turn up anything when we talked to my contacts, sorry"

Magnus gave Kate an encouraging smile

"thats alright Kate, considering how far back this could go i doubt there is anything recent to connect it to, why don't you go help with the feeding"

Kate nodded and exited the office, once she was certain Kate was gone, Magnus reached for her phone again

"hello, Nikola, i need you to contact me when you get this message, its important, it concerns a remnant of the cabal, they are planning something, and i fear it has the potential to be trouble"

hanging up the phone helen considered what she knew, she had an abnormal in her care who was connected to the Cabal for an unknown purpose, he had a mental capacity beyond most, what could be the connection. meanwhile Will went to talk to Henry, and found him in his lab trying to repair something

"hey Henry, what is that"

even in working condition Will wasn't sure what the machine could be

"oh hey Will, this was a machine to measure brain activity, me and Magnus used it on Luke and the kids superbrain blew it up"

the machine was designed for use on abnormals with heightened brain activity, it must have taken a lot to fry it

"wow, i'm guessing Marcus wasn't too happy about it"

kid was seriously protective

"yeah he didn't look to pleased, you know its weird Luke doesn't seem to think any faster than we do, its hard to believe he blew this up"

Will had a theory

"yeah maybe, i have an idea though, come on you can help"

Henry wasn't sure if he liked that idea, but he followed anyway. they found Luke and Marcus in their room

"hey you two i have an idea, you mind if i try something"

there was confusion on the faces of everyone in the room, eventually Luke spoke up

"umm sure i guess"

Will smiled before turning to walk out of the room

"excellent, how good are you two at video games"

there was a general look of confusion from everyone concerned but they all followed Will anyway. he lead them to Henry's room and went about setting up the console he handed Luke a controller

"umm Will what is this gonna help you learn?"

Luke looked from the controller to Will

"possibly nothing, but if thats the case then we can just have some fun playing video games"

smiling they started the game, it was one of Henry's favorite games, after about five minutes against Luke Will was soundly defeated

"well we learnt that you really suck at this game Will, did you learn anything else"

Will just gave henry his usual mysterious smile before handing him the controller

"come on then Henry, your turn"

Taking the controller with a confident grin Henry started a game, five minutes later Henry had also been defeated

"oh man dude how did you do that, i've never been beaten that bad before"

Luke shrugged his shoulders, this was the first time he had played that game

"this Henry is what i wanted to learn, Luke's brain activity is off the charts but without that machine none of us wold have noticed, i think its because most of his brain power is at work in the background, like with his reaction times as the games proved"

Luke thought about it for a second before realising Will might have had a point

"are you sure, i mean video games aren't exactly proof?"

Will nodded his head in understanding

"alright how about this, square root of 64"

Luke answered back almost immediately

"8"

Will continued with his test, rattling off an increasingly large series of numbers, Luke answered each in an instant

"Wow, you two are both like super nerds"

Henry turned to Marcus for agreement but was met by a glare

"enough tests, come on its lunch time"

Luke smiled apologetically at Will before following Marcus out of the room

"man that kid has got to relax, maybe you should talk to him Will"

Will considered Henry for a second

"i don't think he would trust me enough to open up, but i think he might open up to you Henry, you're both abnormals, and he trusts you because of it"

Henry let out a hiss of air at Wills suggestion

"i don't know i'm not so good at the talking stuff,alright i'l try it, but in exchange you got to let me kick your butt at this game, so i can recover whats left of my pride"

laughing at Henry Will grabbed a controller and they both started playing. the boys went downstairs to the kitchen and met the big guy

"hungry, would you like me to make you something"

they shook their heads and proceeded to the fridge, after a couple of seconds they had a decent spread in front of them, after settling down to eat the big guy sat down in front of them

"make sure you tidy up after yourselves"

giving the big guy a nod of agreement they watched him leave before Luke turned to his friend

"ok whats up with you, you're being seriously touchy with everyone lately, when was the last time you went outside?"

Marcus tried to avoid his friends gaze but couldn't

"i can't go outside, what if that abnormal attacks again, tries to take you, i need to be here to help"

luke just shook his head at his friends over-protective attitude

"you know you get like this if you stay cooped up inside for too long, go on the sun is going down, take a lap round the city, stretch your wings, i'll be fine, i have a werewolf and bigfoot to protect me, not to mention Dr Magnus and her trigger finger"

they both started laughing

"alright, but only for a few hours"

watching Marcus leave luke finished his meal with a happy smile on his face, elsewhere Will was talking Henry through a few ways he could approach Marcus

"first thing, in this situation i'd recommend honesty, you have a lot in common, and you helped him protect Luke, he wants to trust you"

Henry tried his best to escape down the corridor, but Will held him in place

"come on Will, i know if we get the kid to trust us it will make Magnus's job easier, but do i really have to...oh never mind there he goes"

Will followed Henry's finger and saw Marcus gliding out across the City, disappearing into the Dark

"alright, you're off the hook, honestly Henry i don't know why you're so nervous about this"

they both laughed before turning to the kitchens, they felt like food, before they could get too far Henry's nose hit the air

"Will we got company"

Will called Magnus before running off after Henry, they ended up in the kitchens, or what was left of the kitchen

"he must have already gotten to Luke come on Will"

Henry ran off again, his trail lead Will to the front door, they found the same abnormal with Luke over his shoulder

"put him down"

Henry's voice came out as a growl, behind him Will put on his glasses

"no interference"

closing his eyes Henry charged, the abnormal dodged to the side and dropped Luke to the floor, Will tried to shoot the abnormal but found himself with a hand at his throat

"Will?" lukes eyes snapped open when he realised what was going on, an arc of electricity leapt from his fingers and stunned the abnormal

Henry slammed into the stunned abnormal and threw it against the wall, Will dropped to the floor gasping for air

"no interference"

the abnormal revealed a gun and aimed it at Henry, before he could fire the sanctuary front doors ripped free of their hinges and slammed against the abnormal, pinning him in place

"Well Well Well, looks like i came at just the right time, now gentlemen, care to fill me in"

Nikola stood there, a single hand pinning the abnormal in place manipulating the doors metal hinges with his powers, before Henry or Will could aim a sarcastic comment in his direction, the door shattered and before Nikola could react the abnormal disappeared

"Nikola what are you doing here?"

will wasn't all that happy to see him, but Tesla just grinned

"oh relax Dr Expendable, i was invited, now if you don't mind i'm going to find Helen"

just like that he sauntered off down the halls of the sanctuary, eventually the whole gang was gathered in Magnus's office, the big guy was checking everyone for injuries

"i'm fine honsetly, ow seriously i thought we agreed finding injuries that you created doesn't count"

Will's sarcasm earned him a smack in the head and a chuckle from Tesla

"my my Helen must you always bring the children with you, i'm sure we could be much more productive together if we were alone"

nobody in the room missed Nikola's suggestive tone

"on the contrary Nikola, having them here assures your good behaviour, now to business, this is the second attack from that same abnormal, Luke has been the target both times, we need to figure out why"

she turned her gaze on Nikola

"yes well from the details you've given me helen it seems they want Luke for his mind, the electical discharges you experienced would seem to indicate attempts to increase his minds processing power even further by supercharging him, but to what end i'm not sure"

Henry looked from Luke to Tesla and then at magnus

"doc maybe they're trying to attach Luke to a computer or something, if they could get that to work Luke would be able to hack into anything"

Luke looked quite alarmed by the idea, the big guy slapped Henry on the head before putting a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder

"you read too many comics Henry"

that earned a chuckle from Luke but Tesla looked unusually grave

"yes that idea is quite proposterous, but it reminds me of something, something we discovered a long time ago in the early days of the five"

he turned to Helen and a burst of realisation hit her

"dear god, they couldn't have discovered them" everyone stared at Magnus waiting for an explanation "I'm sorry everyone but this is something that must be confirmed before i can risk telling you, Nikola you and I will be leaving immediately, Luke it is imperative that you stay here more than ever"

Luke nodded his head

"alright Nikola gather your things its nearly midnight we can be ready to leave in an hour"

everyone filed out of the office Luke wandered away with Will and Henry

"hey where did Marcus fly off to, we saw him leaving earlier"

it had been at least two hours since they saw him leave

"i told him to go flying for a couple of hours, he hates being stuck inside for too long"

Will nodded in understanding

"he must have instincts like you Henry, i know a lot of birds don't like being cooped up, that might explain why he's so tense all the time"

Henry rolled his eyes at Will

"yeah or maybe the kids just naturally cranky, anyway i've finally got the new security protocols working and i think that earns me a movie night, come on Luke you can pick, any movie you want as long as its sci-fi"

the all started laughing as they walked off through the sanctuary. elsewhere in the city Marcus wasn't having as much fun

"no interference"

Marcus clutched his shoulder in pain, he had seen the same abnoraml fleeing the sanctuary and had been hunting it

"i'm gonna make sure you can't hurt him again"

he let his tail uncurl and struck out but the abnormal was too fast, before Marcus could react he felt a gun against the back of his head

"no interference"

* * *

cliffhanger for you guys, i hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be here soonish until then reviews are always welcome


	4. Chapter 4

yay next chapter, sorry these waits are kinda long in between chapters i have slumps where i can't write anything and then moments where i start writing and bam what happened to wednesday, but here is the next chapter, i tried to leave it relatively cliff hanger free, although i do love me a good cliff hanger, anyway please enjoy. (side note if you bring water balloons beware i am armed with more water pistols than i knew i had muahahaha)

* * *

Luke could feel the sun on his face it was warm, listening to the sounds around him he could hear the gentle snores of Will over on the second sofa, and he could hear the dog like snufflings of Henry from the floor, the movie night had ended up lasting all night and they had fallen asleep where they sat. one thing bothered him though as he sat up and looked around the room there was no sign of his best friend, getting up he wandered around the sanctuary he found his way to the library where the big guy was busy dusting the shelves

"hey um hi"

his quiet mutterings eventually caught the big guys attention

"morning"

he offered Luke a smile

"morning, umm have you seen Marcus anywhere i haven't seen him since he went flying last night"

he was hoping it was nothing but something was making him nervous

"no i haven't, perhaps he stayed out too late and is waiting for night so he can get back without being seen" Luke thought about it for a second, that was a pretty good explanation "if you are worried i could ask Kate to go into the City to find him for you"

Luke had been warned about waking Kate up early, but he was worried

"could you, i don't want to bother Kate but i have a really bad feeling"

the big guy put down his cleaning stuff and lead the way to Kates room, they found a note attached to her door

"she is already out in the City, i will call her and ask her to find Marcus, don't worry i'm sure he will be back soon"

Luke was still unconvinced but there was little else he could do, grabbing an extra duster he followed the big guy around the sanctuary hoping keeping himself busy would stop his worrying. elsewhere Will and Henry were just waking up

"Henry, hey Henry wake up"

he gave up shouting and threw a pillow at Henry instead who jumped awake

"huh wait what, whats going on, what did i do"

laughing at his friends drowsy stupor Will got up and ran a hand through his hair

"uh oh, where's Luke?"

they both looked around the room

"relax its morning he probably just went to get some food, i got no alarms or anything so its fine"

they split up Henry disappeared to his lab and Will went to meet his first patient of the day. his first few appointments went smoothly but after a couple of hours he got a text from Kate

'meet me at the front doors quick'

slipping his phone into his pocket Will ran to the front doors, yanking them open he found Kate trying her best to support an unconcious Marcus

"what happened?"

Will grabbed Marcus's other arm and they walked him into the sanctuary, Will couldn't help notice a deep bloody wound across the side of the young abnormals head and his shoulder was red with blood

"i don't know, i heard word of a showdown, i got halfway there and i found Marcus stumbling out of an alley"

Will contacted Henry and told him to get the big guy and prep the operating room, trying to be as gentle as possible they lifted Marcus and carried him down to the lower levels of the sanctuary

"guys what do we do, this is usually Magnus's department?"

they had lifted Marcus onto a hospital bed

"relax Henry, Will and i can handle this, i suggest you tell Luke what has happened, Kate make sure the sanctuary is secure"

following the big guys orders Will went to get ready While Henry went to find Luke, he found the kid eating breakfast

"hey Luke listen you need to come with me, kate found Marcus and he's hurt"

Luke's eyes widened in surprise and pushing passed henry he ran to the elevator, Henry caught up a second later and they both disappeared down to see Marcus

"is he going to be OK"

Luke just stood there, he had never seen Marcus so pale, his tail hung limp off of the hospital bed

"he's lost some blood, but we've managed to stabilise him, the wound on his head isn't too deep, it looks like a bullet grazed the side of his face and we've removed the bullet in his shoulder, but he isn't out of the woods yet"

Luke looked really worried and walked into the room to sit next to Marcus

"alright Henry, me and the big guy will keep an eye on Marcus's condition, go check with Kate and see if you can contact Magnus"

Henry found Kate checking the alarms and security cameras

"hows the kid?"

Kate's voice didn't give anything away but Henry could smell her concern

"he's in bad shape, but Will and the big guy are on the case"

Henry started up his computer but after a few keystrokes growled in frustration

"whats up Hank?"

he decided not to bother picking her up on calling him Hank

"i can't contact Magnus, i bet Tesla is messing with the signal again, stupid magneto wannabe"

after hitting his computer a few times he gave up and turned to Kate

"any idea what happened to the kid, he's pretty tough, hard to believe someone could leave him in such bad shape"

she turned away from all the alarm systems, and looked him in the eyes

"i dunno Hank, anyway the perimeter alarms are all fine, i don't think anyone is gonna take a shot at us anytime soon"

Henry could smell something coming from Kate, but he dismissed it. elsewhere Magnus was staring out of the airplane window, they were already twelve hours into the plane ride, there was still a couple of hours to go and Nikola was grating on her nerves

"oh sweet Helen, i can't believe we've been alone for over 12 hours now and you haven't let me do anything to relieve the boredom"

his voice rang with mischief

"Nikola behave yourself"

his lips split into a grin

"oh now Helen i was merely suggesting a game of chess, i could never beat Watson, but i think you and i would be a good match, after all we know each other so well"

Helen simply rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to the window

"i can see the island, lets hope my fears are unfounded"

he smiled in understanding

"don't worry my dear, once we have confirmed the containment protocols are in place we can focus on crushing this little remnant of the Cabal, ah it will be fun and a lot less messy with johnny boy out of this fight" he saw her tense and instantly regretted his words "my apologies Helen"

she gave him a grateful smile

"its alright Nikola, John is always going to be a complicated part of my life, there is no point in everyone tip-toeing around the subject"

Nikola put a hand on top of her's

"thats good my dear because you know i never was one for subtlety, now care to accompany me, it's time to meet the queen"

they both gathered their gear and departed the plane, they were met just off the landing strip by a young security official

"greetings Dr Magnus its good to meet you, i'm charles if you'd like to follow me"

he lead them silently into the facility, it was a small island based building, tucked away partially underground, Helen had designed it for one purpose, and she was worried that purpose had failed

"ah Dr Magnus it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Dr Franco i'm glad you decided to visit the facility, i understand you have concerns about our containment protocols allow me to set your mind at ease"

Helen nodded her agreement and they were both lead into the main control room

"the readings are good, the sonic frequency is being constantly scrambled, any transmission out of this base is nonsense, you've been doing a very good job Dr Franco"

the doctor looked quite please with his praise, Nikola was less impressed

"yes, yes it is all very impressive, now if you don't mind young man i need a moment with Dr Magnus"

Dr Franco gave no reaction simply leaving the room, once the door was sealed he turned to helen who had the same concern in her eyes

"i'm guessing you noticed it too Nikola"

his unusually grim expression confirmed it

"of course my dear, i was here when you created this place, i don't recognise even one of these fools, even after fifty years i would expect to see at least a few of the old faces, this lot are Cabal i'm sure of it"

Helen had hand picked the staff of this facility

"we need to retake this facility, or at least get a message to Will or Henry, the Cabal are messing with something far beyond their control, beyond anyone's control"

flicking her hands across the keys she opened up an email, almost instantly it shut down

"you know Helen i think that means they're on to us"

after confirming all the computers were inactive Helen turned to Nikola

"yes well you were far from subtle throwing Doctor Franco out of the room"

Nikola just grinned

"like i said, i am not one for subtlety now lets get ourselves out of here"

following him they slowly crept through the facility but after a few quiet steps the security appeared

"Freeze both of you"

the guard in charge had his weapon pointed directly at helen, which earned him a growl from Nikola

"now, now dear boy even Tiny Tim could tell you its a bad idea to use metal weapons against me" with a flick of his wrists the guards were battered with their own weapons "you homo-sapiens and your guns" he turned to helen who shook her head "yes you're right it sounded a lot better when Ian Mckellen said it"

they both ran through the facility towards the plane, before they could make it out onto the runway the plane exploded, they turned and were greeted by Dr Franco

"nice try you two are indeed formidable" nikola slowly raided his hand "don't bother Dr Tesla, even you can stop every bullet aimed at you, especially the ones you can't see"

he dropped his hand and glared at the doctor

"you are a fool, the Cabal are trying to take control of a force that is beyond the scope of your feeble little minds, even with the boy Helen rescued from you, it is an impossible task"

Franco just sneered

"timid fools trying to preserve the world instead of changing it, soon we will have the power to shape the entire world, that boy is the final piece of the puzzle his mind is strong enough to tame the swarm"

Helens felt the bottom of her stomach drop, they really were going to try it, before she could argue against them she felt a sharp pain in her neck and dropped to the ground. back in the sanctuary Luke was still sat beside his friends bed, Marcus had been recovering slowly, after a few minutes Henry came in and sat next to him

"hey kid how you doing"

after he didn't get a response he grabbed a chair and sat down next to Luke

"what do i do Henry, you guys keep getting hurt and it's all my fault"

Luke was rubbing his hands together nervously

"hey it aint your fault kid, doc told us to protect you so we do it, and Marcus would protect you regardless you two are friends" Henry didn't notice any changes in Luke "listen my nose is picking up a lot of guilt coming off of you but there aint no need for it, if you want my advice i'd recommend getting angry at the jerk who did this to him instead of blaming yourself"

after a couple more minutes of silence Henry got up to go check the perimeter alarms again, with Tesla and Magnus out of the Sanctuary he was worried that the next abnormal attack might not go so well for them. Meanwhile the Big guy was sat with Will in Magnus's office trying to get hold of Magnus

"any luck?"

on the other side of the desk Will shook his head

"nope no phone signal getting through, how about email"

the big guy gave up typing and shook his head

"nothing, i was not worried at first, but Magnus was supposed to check in half an hour ago, it is unlike her to be late"

Will remembered the last time he had missed a check in, she was not in a good mood

"alright we haven't got any reason to worry just yet, my guess we should contact the sanctuary heads, the closest sanctuary can send someone to look for them, and we can stay here to look afte...whoa"

Will barely had time to drop to the floor as the big guy hurled a chair across the room out of the office door, Will caught a glimpse of bright yellow eyes as they disappeared

"Dammit, how did that thing get in here" he grabbed his glasses and his radio and chased the big guy out of the office "Kate it's Will that abnormal is back in the sanctuary, we need you downstairs, Kate come in"

she wasn't answering her radio, the big guy lost the creature at the elevator

"it escaped through the floor hatch it is already in the lower levels"

closer to Henry and Luke

"we have another problem, Kate isn't answering"

the big guy's growled

"i'll help Henry and Luke, go find Kate"

accepting his order Will rushed to the last place he had seen her, the armory, the big guy took the elevator down, he could already hear the sounds of a fight, running towards the sound the found Henry desperately fighting against the abnormal, even in his full HAP form he was struggling to hold his own. grunting the big guy joined the fight, catching the abnormal by surprise and throwing it against the wall. before he could put on his glasses he was paralyzed, there was an excruciating pain in his chest and he dropped to the floor, the scent of blood sent Henry into a frenzy and he tore at the abnormal but his claws didn't connect and the a sharp jab to the throat left Henry gasping for air, he changed back on the floor next to the big guy, the abnormal drew two guns and pointed them at Henry and the Big guy

"no interference"

before he could fire the abnormal writhed in pain his body rigid and crackling with electricity, it fell at Henry's feet, behind it Luke stood clutching something in his hand, another spark of electricity and he threw it aside, it looked like some kind of insect

"Henry are you OK?"

Henry nodded and turned to the Big guy, once he was certain his friend wasn't badly injured Henry turned to Luke the kid looked exhausted

"yeah m'fine, how did you do that?"

before answering Luke blushed and handed Henry a spare lab coat, looking down at himself Henry quickly grabbed the coat and put it on

"i noticed something on the back of that abnormals neck, it so i grabbed it and focused all the electricity i could into it, i think the abnormals is still alive, but the bug is dead"

Henry looked down at the charred insect remains

"well i have never seen anything like that, but thanks for the rescue, that could have been bad"

Luke gave Henry an embarassed smile, behind them Henry's radio crackled into life

"someone pick up, Kate is going crazy up here, i need some help to catch her before she hurts anyone, if you're hearing this she is armed so be careful"

* * *

ok so maybe a little cliffhanger, been watching the new episodes of sanctuary and they are awesome, recommend them, also have a request for any reviewers, my summary is boring as, something really boring but i can't think of anything especially catchy, any ideas would be greatly appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

firstly up here i do not own sanctuary or any of its characters, except the ones i have invented, second for all those that follow this story, i apologise about the time between updates, but my exams are finally finished so that frees up a lot of my time. and in celebration of that face i give you my latest chapter, please enjoy

* * *

"oh my head, why must the Cabal insist on using such strong tranquilizers, feel like i've been smacked in the head by that furry assistant of yours"

ignoring Nikola's complaints Helen picked herself up off the hard stone floor, the room they were in had no windows and on close inspection one thick metal door

"well it seems the Cabal haven't learnt their lesson yet, Nikola could you open this door if you needed to?"

Nikola looked hurt by the question

"oh Helen you wound me, i could do it easily, but i'm guessing you don't want me to do it just yet, you want to talk about the swarm before we do anything else"

she nodded and he took a seat on the ground, patting the stone next to him, rolling her eyes helen sat down

"what do you think the chances are of them controlling the swarm with Luke?"

the young abnormal had a formidabble mind but even still

"honestly Helen i'm not sure, before we sealed the cave i estimated their numbers in the hundreds of thousands, can't have gotten any bigger because we have the queen in isolation, but one abnormal brain trying to assert dominance over a hive minded creature connected to that many of its kind, at best we have the Cabal in charge of a swarm capable of decimating any part of the world they choose, at worst Luke's mind can't handle the connection and the swarm wakes up outside of anyone's control,  
neither of those are good options"

Helen knew the one advantage they had was Luke, if he was out of the Cabal's hands then they wouldn't dare to try and wake the swarm

"well i have at least some good news, there is a file on Henry's computer set to decrypt and open in less than an hour, it contains everything we learned about the swarm, and my theories on the Cabal's plans for Luke"

Nikola let loose a mocking cheer

"oh good, tiny tim and the rest of the B-list abnormal hunters to the rescue, i can't wait"

she gave him a light smack on the arm

"you don't give them nearly enough credit Nikola"

he turned to her hands held up in surrender

"very well Helen, if they find a way to get us out of this before we decide to break ourselves out, then i might even use their actual names"

rolling her eyes Helen's thoughts strayed to the sanctuary, she had to hope her team would put the piece's together. back in the sanctuary Will found himself moving as quietly as he could through the halls trying to find Kate before she found him

"Will, hey dude come in"

snatching at the sound will quickly dimmed the volume

"Henry i'm trying not to get hunted by Kate, this isn't a good time"

he heard a sound around the corner and slowly crept towards it

"sorry man, just wanted to let you know that Luke took down the yellow-eyed abnormal, biggy is restraining it now"

Will was glad for some good news, peeking round the corner he saw Kate with her gun levelled at one of the residents

"where is the boy"

her voice sounded different, like she wasn't used to using it, before she could fire Will stepped out of his hiding place and took a shot, the stunner blast missed and she pointed her gun at Will, yellow eye's glowing

"no interference"

Will ducked around the corner eyes shut tight as she took her shot, running as fast as he could he grabbed his radio

"found Kate, she has those same freaky eye's as the other abnormal, oh and she's shooting at me"

he ducked again as he heard a bullet clip the wall behind him, on the other end of the radio he could hear Henry and Luke talking

"alright Will lead Kate by the elevator, we have a plan"

taking a right turn down the hall Will charged as fast as he could towards the elevator, he could hear Kate getting closer, he knew all she would need is one clear shot,  
with a final burst of energy he charged passed the elevator, he could see the doors open in his peripheral vision, before Kate could catch Will, Henry burst through the doors catching Kate in a tight grip, gun firmly restrained, a few seconds later Luke followed, reaching out his hand to the back of Kate's neck Will saw him pull away some kind of insect, before frying it with electricity, Kate stopped struggling and Henry gently put her down, Will collapsed where he stood exhausted

"ok would one of you mind telling me, what the heck is going on"

his words came between big breaths of air

"we sort of figured it out, Luke found one of those bugs on the abnormal downstairs, he guessed that if Kate had the same eyes then she might have the same bug as well"

Luke dropped the charred insect and collapsed against the wall, Henry tunred to him concerned

"i'm OK Henry, but i don't think i should do that again, forcing electricity outside of my body like that, it's hard work"

Henry nodded and picked up Kate again

"alright lets get everyone down to the lab make sure you're all ok, come on you too Will"

Will picked himself up, limbs groaning in protest, once everyone was downstairs the big guy checked them over

"you all seem to be OK, Kate and the other abnormal are sleeping, i suspect Kate will wake up soon, although it may take longer for the other abnormal to wake up, his injuries are quite severe"

Henry looked up in surprise

"really, cause i don't remember being able to lay a claw on it"

Henry remembered the abnormal running circles around him

"i don't think it was us, the pattern of injuries would suggest Marcus is responsible, i think it would be safe to assume that Marcus and this abnormal received their injuries from each other"

Will nodded, it made sense

"i think that explains Kate as well, she found Marcus, tried to help and instead ended up with a bug on her, we were so focused on the abnormal and Marcus's injuries that we never even noticed her"

Will's had barely noticed any changes in her

"oh so it was a bit like a trojan horse, man that's crazy, and what the heck is with the bugs?"

Henry hadn't stopped pacing, the strange bugs had creeped him out

"i don't know Henry, i really have no ideas, i mean we've come acoss bugs like this before, but the weird powers and the way they possess people, its strange even for this place"

Henry turned away from the conversation to look at Luke who was sat next to his friend

"thanks for saving all our butts kid, if it wasn't for you we'd all be bug bait"

Luke gave Henry a small smile

"well you guys have gone to all this trouble to protect me, it only seems fair that i return the favour"

Luke still looked upset so Henry put a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder as he looked at the sleeping forms of kate and the other patient

"well we are clear of big bad bugs for the minute so why don't you try and get some sleep"

Luke nodded his agreement but before he could get up they all heard a strange ringing noise from Henry's computer

"hey Henry a file just appeared on your computer, i think it's from Magnus"

they both followed Will to Henry's lab, sure enough there were new files all over Henry's desktop

"whoa this lot is all from the doc, there's some stuff about you in here Luke and the bugs, oh"

Will looked over Henry's shoulder to see why he stopped talking

"and there are files on the cabal, the remnant that kidnapped Luke, it looks like we didn't get them all"

all three of them stared at the computer, the last file containg information on the swarm

"this last file, i think the doc figured it out, these bugs can control people, connect them to the swarm, her theory is they want you connected to the queen"

before henry could read anymore a video file popped up having finally finished decrypting

"this is a prerecorded message, in these files you will find the location of an island facility, that is where i am, i left these files here because i believed the cabal may have taken the island, if i have not come back to disable the decryption of these files, then you will no i was right, your orders are to protect Luke, keep him out of the hands of the Cabal, as long as he is safe they cannot put their plan to work, also contact Declan, have him send a team to retake the facility, end message"

nodding to Henry Will went to his office to talk to Declan, leaving Henry alone with Luke

"alright squirt you heard her, we gotta keep you out of trouble, we'll keep you down in the lab, they'll have to fight passed me, biggy, Will and Kate if she wakes up"

Henry was trying his best to reassure the young abnormal but he could still see a flicker of fear in his eyes

"thanks Henry, but if he comes you need to let me stop him"

before Henry could ask Luke took himself down to the lab to sit with Marcus some more. elsewhere doctor Magnus was finally ready to make her escape

"right then, it's been at least five hours since my files decrypted, our rescue should be well on its way if it isn't here already, shall we"

nodding his agreement Nikola thrust his hand towards the door and it buckled innwards before being thrown clean off its hinges, before the startled guards could react helen brought them both down, taking their guns for herself

"come on this way, if we can take the control room we can assist Declan and his team"

the could both hear bursts of gunfire outside moving quickly they found the control room, the men inside reached for their weapons, only to find them drawn to the hands of Nikola

"living manget hello, is nobody paying attention when i speak, honestly that is so rude"

ignoring Nikola Helen moved to the controls

"dear god"

on the security monitors, outside was nothing but silence, the sanctuary rescue team were dead, before Helen could ask the question an all to familiar face appeared behind her

"John?"

holding the wrist of a bloody Declan in his right hand, the other a curved blade soaked in blood

"Druitt, i knew you were always one dark son of a bitch, but these people are the ones that killed your daughter"

before anyone could react a mocking clapping sound came from behind them

"oh as much as i love to watch this family drama unfold, good old John isn't quite who he used to be" removing the glasses that covered his eyes Helen was startled by the bright yellow eyes behind "johnny boy here came across the facility before you did, came to rip the lot of us limb from limb, luckily one of the bugs we had taken from the cave took a liking to him, it's actually how we first discovered their ability to control people, it took a lot longer than most for the bug to gain control, but once it did, well you've seen the results, Druitt is even more deadly than he was before, and entirely under my control"

Helen was truly speechless, luckily Nikola wasn't

"wrong he is under the swarms control, they're only playing with you because you can help them get something they want, what do you think happens when they realise they don't need you anymore"

despite the threat nobody seemed the least bit afraid

"oh by the time they figure that out it will already be too late, now you, go and retrieve the boy, but leave that one, i want to know what he knows about security"

dropping declan John dissapeared. when he reappeared he was just outside the sanctuary

"hey Henry, check your monitors, is that Druitt outside"

Will heard a frantice tapping on the other side of the radio before Henry responded

"yeah you're right, but is it good guy Druitt, or kill us where we stand Druitt"

before Will could respond the sanctuary security systems activated and the entire builing locked itself down

"Henry!"

he heard the same tapping

"it wasn't me, the whole facility just went into lockdown by itself"

Druitt was still stood patiently outside the doors

"i'm sorry guys, but he can't get in"

Luke had appeared on one of the monitor, arcs electricity jumped from his hands to the computer

"kid it's ok, i know he's kind of scary looking but he's on our side, mostly"

Luke was shaking his head

"the man maybe, but i can sense the creature inside him, that thing is always present, always in my nightmares, i won't let it in"

Will was struck by realisation, the elemental inside john, the one that took over the sanctuary, Luke could sense it, he was in tune with it, no wonder the kid was so afraid

"Luke i know why you're scared, but Druitt isn't the monster you can sense, he's in control"

walking up to the door Druitt paused for a moment before striking at the door, the reinforced metal buckled

"neither Druitt or the elemental is in control anymore, he's part of the swarm, and he's come for me"

* * *

we are coming to the climax of this story, now i'm annoyed at myself for ignoring the winged broody demon i created, so he is likely to feature heavily in the next chapter, and of course Druitt is there trying to kill everyone so you know it's gonna be fun, as always your reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

whoa it's been a while since i update this story, apologies to any who were reading it. here we go this may well be the penultimate chapter in this story, feels kind of short but everything is in there that i wanted, please enjoy

* * *

"leave him alone, you're not going to get any information out of Declan if you don't let me save his life first"

Franco took a moment to consider and then shrugged

"you may have a point, very well Dr Magnus you may play doctor with your patient"

he turned on his heels and left his guards remained in position

"dammit he's bleeding heavily, Nikola i need your help, press down here and slow the bleeding"

Nikola did as he was asked while helen raided the lab around them for something she could use

"Helen i know you need your concentration right now, but Druitt is after the boy, i doubt the brady bunch stand a chance against him"

she purposefully ignored him and settled down next to Declan

"if it was John i would agree with you Nikola, but it isn't. They are all resourceful and not without abilities of their own, if they can't stop him they'll at least be able to keep him out of the sanctuary"

Nikola gave her a swift grin and they both got to work saving Declan.

"guys i don't think i'm gonna be able to keep him out"

Henry looked over the security monitors in his lab. everyone that was still up to fighting was in the lab. Luke, Will and Henry. Kate and Marcus were still unconcious.  
the big guy was injured and opted to be the last line of defense. even as they watched Druitt broke through another security door. the emp shield was running on full and preventing him from teleporting, but it didn't stop him from physically forcing his way through.

"ok guys two more doors and he's at the elevator shaft, after that i give us another ten minutes and then..."

Henry let the sentence drop. Druitt had been taken by the swarm and had been sent to get Luke. with the elemental and the swarm fighting for dominance inside Druitt's head. Will doubted the chance that Druitt could escape the control of the swarm. the only chance they had was Luke being able to disable the bug on Druitt's neck. the question on everyone's lips was how to get Luke close enough to the dealiest man on the planet to do it.

"i wish Marcus was awake, he's strong enough to fight Druitt, especially if we all backed him up"

the winged demon himself was still unconcious despite the improvements to his physical condition. after the damage he had done to the first yellow eyed abnormal they knew he'd be a big help. the big guy and Henry could match Druitt's strength but the dude was fast and had the killer instincts of three abnormals. this would not end well.

"ok we need a plan, my best idea is we catch him in a crossfire, if we can stun him then Luke can get the bug off"

three against one, the odds were still against them but nobody could think of a better idea. henry passed out some weapons and they moved into position. Henry and Will either side of the lab guarding the entrance and Luke waiting out of sight. after a few minutes of waiting the door creaked and groaned. once. Twice. the metal buckled.  
after a few more seconds the door fell inwards. Druitt stood there a terrifying shape in his own right but with a cruel insectile intelligence behind his eyes.

"little pig, little pig please let me in"

the voice was definitely Druitt's but it sounded off, like the wrong person was using it. the swarm was speaking through him using his memories. despite the fear Henry felt a small burst of annoyance, he was sure he should be the big bad wolf in this situation. with the lights turned off Druitt was framed by the dim light of the elevator shaft. Henry slowly took aim. compared to Will he was the lesser marksman, but in the dark his enhanced senses gave him the edge. he waited for a few more seconds and then fired. Druitt recoiled falling back against the wall

"wow that was kind of anticlimactic"

before Henry could manage another joke Druitt stood up. Will fired again but the blast didn't even faze him this time.

"Henry it's the elemental it's absorbing the shots, come on we have to get back to the lab protect Luke and the big guy"

Henry managed to catch his mouth before it could correct Will. without taking their eyes of Druitt they slowly moved out of the lab. Druitt followed them at a lazy pace.  
he had them trapped and he knew it. his fifth step took him past Luke's hiding place. the young boy slowly unfurled himself from under the desk and silently reached out for the bug.

"nice try"

a flare of pain struck his ribs. Luke's head struck the floor sending stars across his eyes. his vision was blurring. Will and Henry charged. Druitt brought them down with two swift movements. he could see a blurry druitt standing over him. a lance of pain struck his chest. Henry's weapon being used by druitt. the electric charge from the weapon sent his mind racing. in those seconds he saw the answer.

"very well if you refuse to sleep i will take you as you are"

Druitt reached down for him but tensed a second later.

"just try it!"

the black cord wrapped around Druitt's neck hurled him backwards into the waiting arms of the big guy who slammed him full force against a wall. Luke forced his muddled brain to concentrate and realised the black cord was his friends tail.

"i leave you alone for five minutes"

Marcus heaved Luke to his feet just in time to see Druitt sailing passed the big guy. a crack of sound and Druitt stopped dead. a line of blood drawn across his cheek.  
Marcus let a predatory smile flash across his face as his tail quivered in the air, a drop of blood just visible on the tip. Druitt responded in kind pointing his stolen weapon off to the side and firing. then he disappeared. alarms blared which was just enough to get Henry back on his feet.

"man everytime i fix that stupid shield someone breaks it"

henry was barely on his feet when he had to dive back to the floor. Marcus's tail flicked out with a crack but Druitt disappeared again. Marcus ducked. a blow he couldn't see sailed over his head. Druitt lunged forwards with a knife. Marcus's arm was a blur of movement as he caught the knife. another slash of his tail sent Druitt staggering backwards.

"Henry turn everything up in here, as much electricity flowing through this room as you can manage"

nodding Henry tapped at his keyboard turning on every electrical device at his disposal. Will was back on his feet trying to get a clear shot at Druitt but between him and Marcus he didn't have a hope in hell. a flare of wings took Marcus into the air but he was clutching his shoulder, straining his muscles opened the wound. Druitt took his eyes off Marcus and focused on Luke. the emp shield was down. if Druitt got a hand on Luke it was over.

"OK kid i got the juice flowing, whatever your gonna do make it happen"

throwing out his hands wide Luke focused on the energy he could sense around him. and drew it inwards. Druitt was stopped in his tracks as an arc of electricity struck Luke. then another. then another. soon he was connected by a stream of electricity. when it faded Luke faced Druitt, no fear on his face.

"anyone know the theme tune from the exorcist"

before druitt could move Luke sent a surge of electricity forward in a wave. Druitt tried to teleport but could only strain against the power that was holding him. a second surge this one more powerful washed over him and a combined scream of Druiit and the bug rang out through the lab. the insect died and Druiit fell down to one knee but Luke held the field. before anyone could react druitt convulsed and a surge of electricity left him streaking out towards the sanctuary computers.

"where do you think you're going!"

Luke threw an arc of electricity like a whip and caught the elemental

"i've been able to sense you every day since i became like this!"

he slammed the creature through a desk leaving burning wreckage behind

"you've been in every nightmare!"

another flick of his wrist and the creature slammed against a wall writhing desperately trying to escape

"and i've seen every time you forced him to kill!"

this time he just looked at the creature anger held behind a veil of calm

"no more killing, no more nightmares, you're done"

one final movement and Luke absorbed the creature into himself, then placing a hand on the hard stone floor of the lab he grounded all the electricity inside him and the elemental died. nobody moved for a moment. they were all stunned by what just happened. then the big guy moved to catch Druitt before he fell. Marcus jumped from his perch and caught Luke who had exhausted himself.

"no more nightmares for you, you can sleep now"

Luke gave him a tired smile and then passed out. Henry lifted the kid up to stop Marcus from straining his shoulder and carried him into the infirmary to rest. on her bed Kate was beginning to stir. first she saw Luke then Druitt being placed on beds. she looked from them to Will

"so what i miss?"

they all exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. after what just happened a little laughter did them good. it wouldn't last long but it was enough to keep them going

* * *

little light ending there. calm before the storm i'm afraid. the end of the story is coming and i'm afraid i can't resist being mean for long


End file.
